


Don’t want to lose you

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x6 Higher PowersBilly and Diane talk on the rooftop
Relationships: Diane Grad/Billy Kronk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Don’t want to lose you

“Do you want more from me Diane?”Billy asked his girlfriend

“Yes I want more from you”Diane took his hand in hers 

“Thank you for telling me”Billy squeezes her hand a couple of times 

“Can you give me as much love as I give you?”It was Diane’s turn to ask him a question 

“I will try to reciprocate as much to your hearts content”Billy tells her 

“I still want to make this work”Diane said 

“I don’t want to lose you”Billy says 

“You had me questioning your sanity when you left me”Diane jokes a bit 

“Well I’m still very much sane”Billy smiles


End file.
